Breakfast with Cal
by VikkiHeat
Summary: Cal/Gillian. Cal introduces Gillian to the traditional English breakfast, including his beloved beans on toast. A fluffy oneshot.


Breakfast with Cal

Summary: Cal/Gillian. Cal introduces Gillian to the traditional English breakfast, including his beloved beans on toast. A fluffy oneshot.

_Still not completely comfortable writing for these two, but I really enjoy it all the same. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a little while, since the last time I had baked beans in fact! I've only just found a way to make Cal + Gillian + baked beans work for a fluffy little ficlet. Reviews and constructive crit. are really appreciated, hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Gillian woke up slowly; lazily and was surprised to find the place in the bed beside her was empty. The dent in the pillow told her that the bed's other occupant was not long gone, and she absentmindedly smoothed her hand over the rumbled sheet. As she became more awake and aware, Gillian noticed that muffled sounds were coming from the kitchen as well as the occasional curse. Smiling to herself, Gillian untangled herself from the warm bedclothes and slipped on a dressing gown. She padded down the stairs, her feet making little noise on the soft carpet.<p>

The quietness of her arrival meant that she saw Cal, before he saw her. She smiled again when she saw him, still dressed in the shorts and t-shirt that made up his pyjamas with a tin opener in his hand.

"Morning." She said, biting her lip to stop a laugh escaping when she saw the startled look on his face.

"Mornin' luv." He replied, regaining his composure. "Sleep well?"

Gillian nodded, stepping further into the kitchen to join him. She spotted the fresh pot of coffee and poured herself a large cup.

"What are you doing, Cal?" She asked, from her seat at the kitchen table. The room wasn't quite a bombsite, but it seemed to approaching that territory.

"Cooking breakfast for us." He replied, as if it was obvious. To him, it was. Gillian didn't look particularly convinced as Cal went back to slicing tomatoes in half.

"Tomatoes for breakfast?" Gillian mused, more to herself than to Cal.

"Proper English breakfast." Cal insisted. "You'll love it, I promise." The earnest smile on his face made Gillian sure that she would at least try anything he put in front of her.

"Can I do anything to help?" She asked, watching as Cal slid the grill pan out of the oven to place the halved tomatoes beside the rashers of bacon. He hissed as his thumb connected with the hot metal of the pan.

Gillian got up from the table and went over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his thumb. The touch of her lips distracted Cal somewhat from cooking breakfast as he wrapped his free hand around the base of her and drew her in for a kiss. His tongue was flicking along her lips, granting access to her mouth when the oven timer went off. He pulled away from her with a muttered curse and, regretfully, turned his attention back to the sausages before they started to spit.

"You can lay the table, if you like, love." He said, his attention now fully on not burning the breakfast.

Gillian moved around the kitchen that was now as familiar as her own, setting out plates, napkins and cutlery. She poured them both fresh cups of coffee and stood back while Cal served bacon, fried eggs and sausages, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms onto their plates. Gillian was about to take her own plate and did in to the meal she had often heard Cal reminisce about but had never tried.

"Wait!" He called. "You're missing the best ingredient."

Gillian was caught between wanting to roll her eyes and wanting to be worried. Cal turned off the heat under the pan and brought across the saucepan full of baked beans.

"Oh Cal, you're seriously going to make me eat baked beans?"

Cal shook his head, grinning mischievously. She seemed to remember it was the same smile he had used the previous night before they had ended up in bed together.

"Nope. I'm going to make you eat baked beans on toast." He said, crossing the room with two very hot pieces of bread and adding them to their already heaving plates. Gillian was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to eat all of this, and she was the woman who would happily eat pudding before lunchtime.

Gillian picked up her cutlery, amazed by the ferocity at which Cal was attacking his own breakfast. It was hardly scrambled egg and bacon, or French toast but as she worked her way through the plateful she could see that perhaps the full English breakfast wasn't quite as bad as she feared it might be. Cal's beloved beans on toast weren't that bad either and he smiled at her proudly as she forked up a large mouthful.

The scene was oddly domestic, Gillian though, as the rain began to patter gently against the kitchen window. After all of the times she and Cal had talked about 'crossing the line', she had never imagined that one day they would be sitting together, eating breakfast like any other ordinary couple in love.

When they had finished eating, Cal took their plates away and set them in the sink. He stood looking out of the window at the rain soaked garden for a few moments.

"It even looks like England out there." He commented, as Gillian came up behind him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll take you there one day," He told her. "I think you'd like it."

Gillian leaned her head against his shoulder, it made her happy that he was making plans for the future; that he was as invested in this relationship as she was.


End file.
